


Now it's time to rush.

by romanticasemiva



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Carlo Conti - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ermal!Mercedes, F1!AU, Fabrizio!Ferrari, M/M, aka il capo scuderia Ferrari, altri personaggi tipo, era una oneshot ma non lo è più, formulauno!au, in arte Nick, niccolò moriconi - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticasemiva/pseuds/romanticasemiva
Summary: Fabrizio Mobrici ha realizzato il suo più grande sogno quando, all'età di quattro anni, suo padre l'ha fatto sedere per la prima volta su un kart. Ecco, in quel preciso momento scrisse la sua vita diventando, ventidue anni dopo, per la terza volta, campione del mondo di formula uno, giusto quel momento prima che un pivellino casa Mercedes gli soffiasse il podio.Eppure, quello che dovrebbe provare nei confronti di quel ricciolino di nome Ermal dovrebbe essere solo quel sano ed eccitante brivido di competitività, ma non sembra così facile provarlo quando il suo avversario gli sta vicino.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. 📍 Singapore.

_Mercoledì 25 settembre,_

_FCO - AER_

Quello che succede a Singapore, rimane a Singapore.

Tipo il tamponamento alla terza curva con tanto di sospensione rotta dopo nemmeno quattro giri, il pitstop lento come la fame e Meta che gli stampa un bel bacio.

Ok.

Daccapo.

Quello che succede a Singapore Fabrizio ancora se lo sogna di notte: un incubo di pista, un incubo di motore, un incubo di avversario. Nemmeno le sedute con un bravo dottore lo aiuterebbero a dimenticare il fallimento di quel fine settimana. E pensare che era arrivato al _Singapore Street Circuit_ in forma smagliante dopo un meritato primo posto al GP d'Italia due settimane prima.

E poi il _regazzino_ della RedBull lo travolge in pieno e _l'aveva visto quel sorrisino di sfida a fine gara da "ti faccio il culo"_

E poi quel _box now, box now_ in cuffia mentre perdeva secondi e terreno quando, palesemente, anche il diciannovesimo pilota lo aveva sorpassato.

E poi Ermal Meta, casa Mercedes, lo aveva baciato un po' alticcio con una boccia di rum e un paio di Monster in corpo.

_Che pena!_

Su quel volo diretto a Sochi si da del cretino perché si sta buttando addosso le peggio mannagge, deve sgombrare la mente e arrivare lucido alla prossima gara per evitare di perdere la possibilità di stare ancora tra i primi posti della classifica e giocarsi il mondiale. Si stropiccia gli occhi lasciando cadere indietro la testa, gira da impazzire e si sente stanco morto. Il weekend precedente l'aveva sfiancato e portava i postumi anche dopo due giorni di assoluto riposo. Non manca molto all'atterraggio ma sente l'ansia pungere sotto pelle, non vede l'ora di ritirasi in hotel e dormire. Altro che giro al circuito, altro che controllo della macchina, altro che analisi dei risultati, altro che ... _Ermal Meta._

Strabuzza gli occhi. _Non è possibile. Cosa ci fa lui qui?_

«Che cosa ci fa qua?» sussurra stizzito mettendosi dritto con la schiena. Il riccio sorride ad una hostess con quel suo fare impertinente e brillante che ha davanti agli altri. Purtroppo è troppo lontano per saltargli al collo e strozzarlo perché dopo Singapore tutto era andato a rotoli nella testa di Fabrizio.

D'istinto si piega in avanti tentando di nascondersi dietro il sedile del passeggero di fronte, sulle labbra la preghiera che il pilota non passasse proprio di lì.

«Lo sai che ti stai comportando da bambino dell'asilo?» tossicchia Nick, suo compagno di scuderia e pivellino di casa Ferrari, senza alzare gli occhi dalla sua rivista russa. Fabrizio lo fulmina con lo sguardo rimanendo con la schiena piegata in avanti, ridacchia leggermente. «Da quando conosci il russo?» soffia stizzito.

«Da quando tu ti comporti in modo strano» sussurra l'altro aggiustandosi gli occhiali sulla punta del naso, «Capisco la vostra discordia e rivalità in pista, ma ora stai esagerando.»

Fabrizio non risponde rimettendosi a sedere con la schiena dritta, sente che qualcuno qua gli deve delle spiegazioni, come è possibile avere un vuoto su quella serata post gara? Perché non si ricorda nulla a parte Ermal farsi sempre più vicino e baciarlo spingendolo contro il muro del corridoio dell'hotel in cui alloggiava.

Prova a lanciare uno sguardo veloce dalla sua posizione per vedere se il riccio fosse scomparso e si fosse buttato giù dall'aereo con un paracadute. È sparito, per ora.

Fabrizio tira un lieve sospiro di sollievo. Nick scuote la testa.

_Venerdì 29 settembre_

_Prove libere._

Le prove libere non erano andate male, in realtà non sa nemmeno quando aveva fatto in pista. Le ultime gare le aveva affrontate così per evitare di farsi venire l'ansia da prestazione o farsi influenzare dai risultati degli altri diciannove piloti. Dal pollice alzato del suo capo scuderia aveva però capito che, alla fine, non era andata poi così male.

Passeggia per i paddock stropicciandosi le mani, la strategia che gli avevano precedentemente illustrato non lo garbava più di tanto. È abbastanza sicuro che domenica farà acqua da tutte le parti mandando lui è il suo compagno di scuderia al fallimento certo. Ha quella sensazione strana, quella che di solito avverte quando sta per accadere qualcosa di assolutamente assurdo.

Incrocia un paio dei suoi meccanici nelle loro tute rosso fuoco, gli alzano il pollice abbozzando un sorriso frettoloso mentre raggiungono i box della scuderia con il cavallino rampante.

«Perché mi eviti?»

Il cuore di Fabrizio perde un battito nel sentire quella voce alle sue spalle. Si irrigidisce sperando vivamente che fosse stata solo un'illusione uditiva e che, seriamente, è giunta l'ora di farsi vedere da un buon medico.

Eppure no, è proprio il riccio Mercedes che gli gironzola intorno con quel sorrisetto da schiaffi a curvargli le labbra sottili.

«Io non ti evito.» biascica il moro allacciandosi il colletto a strappo della tuta.

«Bugia.» sentenzia l'altro parandosi di fronte a lui, quegli occhi castani a squadrarlo come quella notte, scuri e liquidi a pochi centimetri dai suoi.

Fabrizio deglutisce rumorosamente anche per scacciare quell'immagine dalla sua testa. «Siamo rivali, cosa dobbiamo fare? Abbracciarci e baciarci?» sente di aver appena detto una stronzata. Si morde la lingua maledicendosi in tutte le lingue del mondo. Ha quella sensazione strana sotto pelle, quell'odio tra rivali che viene inibito da quello sguardo intenso e da quella scarica che ora gli percorre la schiena facendogli scrollare le spalle, per la prima volta _ha paura._

Per la prima volta Fabrizio crede di aver paura in quel mondo fatto di motori e pezzi di ricambio, per la prima volta da quando ha schiacciato sul pedale dell'acceleratore di una monoposto. Quel bastardo era sempre e perennemente davanti, non si scostava mai di mezzo centimetro, lo fregava sempre in curva tagliandogli la strada e sorpassandolo.

In realtà ha paura di essersi preso una sbandata colossale noi confronti del suo più grande rivale, solo che non lo ammetterà mai a se stesso.

 _Un pilota non deve mai avere paura sennò fa meglio ad occuparsi di giardinaggio_ gli aveva confidato a suo tempo un vecchio campione.

«Come sei andato in pista?» tossicchia l'altro con un sorrisetto sornione a curvargli le labbra. _Lui ricorda allora!_

«Perché parli così tanto Ermal?»

«Che ti succede Mobrici? Non mi vuoi parlare più? Preferisci fare altro?» chiede Ermal posando le mani sui fianchi,

«Meta, le possiamo rubare due minuti? Vorremmo farle un paio di domande.» il riccio sorpreso sgrana gli occhi voltandosi di scatto nella direzione della giovane giornalista sfoderando il suo sorriso. Chinando il capo, il moro, si congeda ritirandosi nei box Ferrari.

_Sabato 28 settembre_

_Sessione di qualifiche._

«Ben fatto Mobrici.»

«Hai fatto una bella qualifica anche tu Ermal.» sbotta il moro levandosi il casco adottando quel suo classico e sfacciato tono da duro. L'altro ridacchia sfilandosi il balaclava¹ e lasciando che i ricci scompigliati e sudati gli ricadono sulle spalle.

«Vedremo domani.» continua il riccio, «Vedremo domani quando partirai dietro di me.»

«Ermal, non mi intimorisci.»

«Strano, non dicevi così a Singapore. Forse c'è troppa gente e ti vergogni?» il vero problema è che Fabrizio non ricorda davvero nulla, o almeno, poco e nulla e il fatto che il riccio continuasse a ricordare quella situazione lo manda in bestia.

Probabile che Fabrizio sia un idiota, ma di questo ne parleremo più tardi quando si riprenderà e deciderà di prendere a testate il muro. Gli basta solo un sorriso tirato per ritirarsi e godersi il suo cognome scritto in altro nella classifica di qualifica. Quel MOB stampato al secondo posto subito sotto al suo rivale, subito sotto a quell' Ermal qualificato per partire in griglia di partenza un paio di metri più avanti di lui.

«Ben fatto Fabrizio, P2!» sbotta Nick alzando una mano per battere il cinque al pilota che lo scansa lasciandogli il suo casco tra le mani.

«Domani voglio il massimo da parte di tutta la squadra» tossicchia levandosi i guanti. «Io merito quel dannato primo posto.»

_Domenica 29 settembre_

_Giorno della gara._

Nel Medioevo, un cavaliere, ci metteva in media quaranta minuti per vestirsi di armatura e spada. A Fabrizio è sempre piaciuta l'immagine di questo uomo che, in quel lasso di tempo, si concentrava per poi salire a cavallo e affrontare il suo avversario.

Per lui, cavaliere moderno, ci volevano giusto tre minuti per vestirsi e salire sulla sua monoposto. Stringe forte i lacci delle sue scarpe per far sì che la caviglia stia ben ferma e salda, si sistema le calze e il sottotuta che, per la maggior parte del tempo, stringe o punge sulla pelle.

Sbuffa sentendo già una goccia di sudore scorrergli lungo la nuca, capendo perfettamente che la parte peggiore di una gara sono i settanta gradi celsius che raggiunge l'abitacolo una volta seduto comodo quando, nel mezzo della corsa, sta sorpassando Meta alla quinta curva.

«Fabrizio, noi siamo pronti.» il moro alza lo sguardo prendendo le cuffie che Roberto, uno dei suoi ingegneri, gli sta porgendo. La musica che fino a poco prima rimbombava i cuffia, ora è messa tacere dal ronzio sordo della prova microfono che proveniva dal box.

«Vorrei questa volta solo informazioni chiare.» tossicchia aggiustandosele nelle orecchie.

«Speriamo solo che nessuno ti danneggi la macchina al terzo giro.» e Roberto strizza l'occhio, Fabrizio ridacchia per scaricare la tensione. Si infila il balaclava e il casco allacciandolo la cinghia sotto al mento, _è ora_.

Si entra in regime di gara, è ora di parlare e ricevere dettagli e aggiornamenti solo in lingua inglese. « _Prova cuffie, ci senti?»_ e Fabrizio alza il pollice. Con uno slancio entra nella sua monoposto accomodandosi sul sedile, pigia leggermente i pedali sentendoli stabili e fermi al loro posto.

« _Fabrizio, sono Carlo. Guida con prudenza._ » e il moro ridacchia rispondendo con un: «Non ci contare.» a denti stretti, senza farsi sentire dal capo scuderia.

Ci siamo, la sessione è iniziata: il meccanico fa segno ai suoi di controllare e scaldare le gomme, Fabrizio abbassa la visiera posando le mani sul volante. Pigia un paio di pulsanti, fa un paio di test e se lo stringe come se fosse la cosa più preziosa in quel momento. Ogni volta che siede in quella macchina ha il venti per cento di possibilità lasciarci le penne, ogni volta prega di scendere con le sue gambe dalla macchina che sia al primo o all'ultimo posto, poco gli importa.

Alza le braccia in alto posandole sulle braccia laterali dell' _halo_ ², stira le spalle lasciando che il debole sole russo di quella giornata lo scaldi. Lancia uno sguardo alla pista libera davanti a lui, nessuno sulla sua strada e su quel rettilineo che li costringeva ad usare perennemente la testa in quanto ostico e difficile, molti cambi di direzione a novanta gradi e velocità medie in curva di centoquarantotto chilometri orari. Una follia.

Sa molto bene che sua mamma è a casa, davanti al televisore, a pregare santi e martiri che anche questa volta tagli il traguardo sano e salvo.

Lancia un ultimo sguardo al suo avversario, quello posto sulla vettura accanto la sua. Meta gli alza la mano a mo di saluto, quel gesto che gli riserva sempre prima di inserire la prima e scattare in avanti.

 _«Trenta secondi.»_ comunicano in cuffia. Davanti a lui il meccanico allarga le braccia, subito gli uomini posti ai lati della macchina si spostano dirigendosi fuori dalla pista, ora è solo.

Fabrizio si promette di non lasciare vincere Ermal.

***

L'adrenalina e la stanchezza chiamano la fine della gara, raggiunge la corsia dei box e vede la sua squadra rossa già pronta alla griglia. Si fa strada tra i suoi meccanici e preme il pedale del freno fino in fondo, il cuore a mille e le mani salde sul volante per evitare che le gomme sterzino durante il cambio. Una manciata di secondi ed è di nuovo in pista con i pneumatici nuovi che stridono sull'asfalto, deve recuperare terreno e ha perso tempo con questo pit stop di emergenza.

Fabrizio tiene puntato il piede sull'acceleratore senza staccarlo un attimo chiamando il freno solo all'ultimo prima di sterzare violentemente e affrontare la curva. Via sul rettilineo in quinta, sesta, settima e ottava lasciandosi alle spalle i suoi rivali uno dopo l'altro. Sente sotto al culo il motore ruggire e far raggiungere alla sua vettura i trecento chilometri orari con il cuore che pompa a ritmi elevati, perde un battito alla prima vera staccata dunque, all'inizio della curva due, perde velocità e curva il volante perdendo leggermente aderenza.

Ed ecco la lunghissima curva tre eseguita al limite, frena deciso per la curva quattro fino a che non si palesa davanti a lui la monoposto argento Mercedes. Riconosce perfettamente la tecnica di guida dell'avversario, Meta è un gran pilota e ora sarà dura recuperare terreno e guadagnarsi la prima posizione. « _Stai concentrato che sei dietro a Meta._ » gracchiano le cuffie e decide di mordersi la lingua e non risponde al box, non vuole risultare volgare in certe situazioni.

Affronta le curve seguenti dietro di lui tentando di non allargare più di tanto la sua traiettoria, è comunque un macello e nemmeno per pura fortuna lo supera. Impreca a denti stretti, affronta l'ennesima curva dietro di lui e preme sul pedale dell'acceleratore. Ci tenta, gli sta sul collo senza decelerare nemmeno nei tratti più pericolosi così per un paio di estenuanti giri.

Tagliano il traguardo per l'ennesima volta prima che il vincitore venga decretato, Fabrizio suda e non vuole vedersi sul secondo gradino del podio, non vuole assolutamente alzare la coppa del perdente con Ermal accanto a lui tra i vincitori. Accade e Fabrizio sgrana gli occhi, Meta davanti a lui tentenna in curva dieci e perde aderenza, basta così poco e Fabrizio gli è alle spalle sul semi rettilineo. E' a meno di un secondo da lui, ormai ce l'ha in pugno.

Sterza bruscamente ed è sulla strada libera. Trattiene il respiro, lo trattiene fino a che vede il vuoto davanti a lui e una pista intera da portare al termine. L'ha sorpassato, ce l'ha fatta. Spinge sul pedale dell'acceleratore e giù scivola fino alla curva seguente, conta i metri che lo separano dalla fine della gara e non vede l'ora. Controlla la Mercedes nello specchietto retrovisore, arranca dietro di lui. Non perde la concentrazione, preme il pulsante giallo sul volante e «Quanti giri mancano?».

« _Tieni duro Fabrizio, ne mancano tre._ »

Vede la bandiera a scacchi sempre più vicina, la vede mentre affronta il circuito a tutta velocità con precisione e tenendo sempre d'occhio l'avversario fino a che non la vede sventolare sopra di lui. « _Bel lavoro ragazzo, ottima corsa!_ »

Ringrazia la squadra, la ringrazia con il cuore e non ci crede quasi, sente solo il cuore pompare come un matto nel petto mentre urla al microfono che ce l'ha fatta.

« _Fabrizio, sono Carlo. Ottima gara, siamo fieri di te_.» e alza la mano mentre con l'altra saluta gli spettatori che ora sventolano le bandiere rosse con il cavallino rampante. Chissà sua mamma, chissà cosa starà facendo in quel momento?

Preme il pedale del freno fermandosi davanti a quel cartello che riporta il numero uno sopra, chiede che si avviino le procedure di spegnimento della macchina e il motore, ora sofferente dopo la gara, si spegne. Si leva i guanti con un gesto secco e si fa forza sull'halo per uscire dall'abitacolo, tutti esultano, tutti con le braccia al cielo. Individua i suoi meccanici, quelli stretti nelle tute rosse e gli corre incontro, li abbraccia e riceve abbastanza pacche sulle spalle e sul casco.

Eppure in quel trambusto, tra quelle coppe che si alzano e lo champagne che lo innaffia non può far a meno di notare lo sguardo di Ermal. Può solo dire che, sinceramente, nessuno lo aveva mai guardato così prima d'ora.

_Lunedì 30 settembre_

_Ore 03.13 a.m._

«Parti domani?» e Fabrizio si gira di scatto notando l'unica persona presente nel corridoio.

«Si, domani dopo pranzo.» gli sorride chiudendo la porta della sua camera. «E tu?»

«Prendo l'ultimo volo per Roma, meno male che non si riparte subito eh?» tossicchia il riccio imbarazzato. Fabrizio si chiede come mai fosse così innocuo fuori dalla sua monoposto. «Già» risponde per non far morire la conversazione «Il gran premio del Giappone è tra due settimane.» e l'altro annuisce appena.

«Ci siamo divertiti oggi in pista, vero?»

«Io mi sono divertito abbastanza, tu?» ridacchiò Fabrizio.

«Non male, ti ho solo lasciato passare all'ultimo giro.» sbuffa con fare teatrale.

«Stai scherzando spero, io ti ho sorpassato e non sei stato tu a farmi passare»

«Come vuoi credere tu!» e Ermal alza le mani al cielo. «Non festeggi questa sera?» chiese poi. «Ho appena finito di festeggiare e poi ormai è tardi, sono le tre del mattino e vorrei dormire un po' prima di tornare a casa.»

«Non ti posso offrire nulla?» chiede innocuo l'altro sgranando gli occhi.

Fabrizio ci pensa su sentendo un brivido percorrergli la schiena, riconosce quegli occhi così densi e sicuri di sé, quelli che gli riservava quando parlavano tra di loro, quelli che parlavano per lui, quelli di Singapore.

«Basta che non mi offri del rum.» ridacchia Fabrizio scrollando le spalle e mettendo le chiavi della sua camera in tasca. Ermal si irrigidisce come colpito da quelle parole, come se avesse ricevuto uno schiaffo in pieno volto.

«Fabrizio, io...» apre bocca titubante «Penso che tu ti stia riferendo a Singapore.»

«Purtoppo non ricordo nulla di quella serata.» ridacchia il moro tentando di stemperare la tensione, si fa vicino a Ermal che rimane fisso al suo posto. «Magari mi puoi rinfrescare la memoria tu.»

Nota per la prima volta dell'imbarazzo negli occhi del più piccolo ma si riprende subito «Io ricordo perfettamente di aver festeggiato con i miei la vittoria, si erano aggiunti anche un paio di piloti ma non capivo, sinceramente, che cosa ci facessi anche tu tra quelli dato che la corsa ti era andata uno schifo.» e ridacchia a fine frase ricomponendosi subito dopo. «Eri già un po' più alticcio degli altri e so che ti sei unito a noi per i festeggiamenti.»

«Ecco perché ricordo i due della Red Bull bere rum con ...me?» strabuzza gli occhi.

«Praticamente, dato che tu eri palesemente in difficoltà, mi sono offerto di portarti in camera e basta, penso sia finito qua.»

Fabrizio prende un respiro profondo e «Purtroppo ricordo anche altro.»

«Che cosa ricordi?»

«Mi hai per caso baciato Ermal?» e gli faceva così ridere la situazione che non può evitare di sorridere.

«Semmai tu l'hai fatto!» sbotta il riccio arretrando si un paio di passi.

«Ma smettila, perchè mai avrei dovuto farlo?»

«Non lo so Fabrizio, questo me lo devi dire tu.» pronuncia con un cipiglio serio a rabbuiargli il volto.

Il più grande rimane interdetto, era sicuramente per l'alcol o per la stanchezza post gara, non si spiega assolutamente perché l'abbia fatto. «Ascoltami Ermal, perdonami. Sono certo che è stato tutto un malinteso e ...»

«Ah dunque, era un malinteso?»

Il riccio rimane al suo posto torturandosi le mani, sembra così piccolo fuori dal suo ambiente e forse un ragazzo come lui non si meritava un simile cruccio quando davanti a lui ha una carriera brillante. Ora, in quel corridoio, non sembra nemmeno lui il campione del mondo in carica se non un ragazzetto di poco più di ventiquattro anni spettinato e sfatto dopo una lunga ed estenuante giornata. Gli occhi lucidi, le labbra fini rosse e leggermente screpolate, il profilo della mandibola ben delineato e i ricci scompigliati e lunghi che ricadono sulle spalle.

Fabrizio stava per aprire bocca, forse per scusarsi o forse per dirne una delle sue e far calare l'imbarazzo totale in quel corridoio.

Non lo fa, sta zitto sentendo quella specie di attrazione pungere sottopelle, quella che si prova nei confronti di un rivale ma che ti fa anche rimanere stordito da quanto una persona possa essere diversa fuori dal suo ambiente.

Non è compassione quello che lo muove, nemmeno tenerezza nei confronti del più piccolo, non è l'alcool perché quella sera non ha toccato nemmeno un bicchiere per sbaglio, non è nemmeno pentimento per tutto quello che avrebbe potuto fare o non fare.

«Forse è meglio che ti lasci andare a dormire.» tossicchia Ermal infilandosi le mani in tasca, fa due passi indietro abbassando lo sguardo sulla moquette blu del corridoio e Fabrizio non ha nemmeno il coraggio di aprire bocca, non riesce nemmeno a dirgli che effettivamente non era un malinteso.

«Ciao Bizio, ci vediamo in Giappone.» sorride amaro il più piccolo voltandogli le spalle.

Il moro alza solo la mano, lo saluta così prima che l'altro scomparisse dietro l'angolo.

 _Sono un idiota_ si dice cavando la chiave dalla tasca e voltandosi verso camera sua, striscia la carta e apre la porta.

La sua coppa, quella del primo posto, è sulla piccola scrivania invasa anche dai suoi oggetti personali, brilla sotto la debole luce che filtra dalla finestra. Sa ancora di champagne e dei coriandoli rossi, bianchi e blu sono ancora attaccati alla base e Fabrizio sente quel moto di orgoglio scaldargli il cuore, è simbolo di tutto il lavoro speso e le ore in pista da quando era un bimbo di pochi anni. Si avvicina e la prende in mano, è così bella, luccica e lo stordisce. Quella folla davanti al podio, i colori della sua scuderia, chi chiama il suo nome ed esulta con lui, l'inno nazionale e il vino versato, è felicità ed eccitazione che, in un solo attimo, si trasforma in malinconia, in vuoto, nel suo riflesso sulla superficie lucida di quel trofeo inutile in quel momento: è una coppa come quelle che aveva a casa, si festeggia ma poi si torna di nuovo in pista. Gli rimane solo quella sensazione viva sulla pelle, quel fastidio pungente; forse non avrebbe dovuto comportarsi in quel modo con Ermal, forse avrebbe dovuto chiarire e dirgli in faccia quello che realmente provava anche lui, forse _in vino veritas._

¹: il _balaclava_ è quella specie di passamontagna che i piloti indossano sotto al casco.

²: l' _halo_ è è un sistema di protezione usato nelle macchine di formula uno che consiste in una barra curva posta a protezione della testa del pilota.


	2. 📍 Giappone.

_Lunedì 7 ottobre_

_FCO - HND_

«Sono atterrato! Sì, sto bene non ti preoccupare. No, non ho ancora mangiato. Dai mamma, stai tranquilla ti chiamo appena posso, appena mi sistemo in hotel. Non fa troppo freddo qua in Giappone, tranquilla. Non so quando arrivo, ora salgo su un taxi e ti avviso ok? Sì, te lo prometto, credimi. Ti voglio bene anche io, salutami papá.»

Riattacca calcandosi meglio in testa il cappellino della scuderia, il suo agente ridacchia accanto a lui reggendo due valige, l’aria fresca gli accarezza il viso e il jet-lag gli fa sentire le gambe molli. Alza gli occhi al cielo ora livido e coperto da pesanti nuvole, sente già che domenica gli servirà un treno di gomme da bagnato. 

«Ho letto in volo che, per la gara, prevedono forti piogge.» tossicchia Andrea portandosi il telefono all’orecchio. Sbuffa Fabrizio sperando che si sbaglino e che la gara non venga annullata per maltempo, sai che rottura abituarsi agli orari giapponesi per una settimana e poi mandare in fumo tutta la fatica e il lavoro per due gocce!

«No Andrea, speriamo non pi...» ma l’altro gli fa segno di stare zitto mentre tentava di comunicare al telefono, Fabrizio sbuffa sonoramente dandosi un’occhiata intorno intontito dalle mille e mille persone che popolavano l'aeroporto di Haneda. 

«Fabri, sali sul taxi. Dobbiamo andare.» dice perentorio il suo agente indicandogli il mezzo poco distante da loro tornando poi a brontolare al telefono. Ubbidisce e, come un automa, muove di un paio di passi e apre la portiera della macchina per accomodarsi nei posti dietro, è proprio in quel momento, quei due secondi prima di mettersi a sedere che lo vede. O almeno, crede di vederlo.

Vede quella massa indistinta e scompigliata di ricci al di là della strada. E’ lui, è Ermal che tiene salda la presa sulla sua valigia e si muove tra le persone che popolavano l’area arrivi, vorrebbe chiamarlo, ha quella voglia impellente di urlare il suo nome e farsi notare ma non serve, il riccio si volta di colpo come alla ricerca di qualcosa o qualcuno, Fabrizio vorrebbe sorridergli e agitare la mano, non lo fa interdetto dallo sguardo penetrante del riccio. Lo chiama un ragazzino per un autografo, si volta con un mezzo sorriso in volto.

«Fabrizio, cosa stai facendo.»

«Umh, nulla.» tossicchia il moro abbassando lo sguardo. 

«Dai sali che questi giapponesi sono tutti incazzati.» sbotta nervoso Andrea riattaccando il telefono. 

Scuote la testa e sale a bordo, il suo manager si siede di fianco a lui e comunica l’indirizzo dell’hotel all’autista. Fabrizio rivolge di nuovo lo sguardo alla strada ma Ermal era già sparito, vede rosso perchè è stato quello sguardo, quei due occhi magnetici che l’hanno stregato la prima volta che l’aveva incontrato. Si erano già incrociati in formula due quando Fabrizio stava per firmare per un posto in AlfaRomeo e Ermal era un ragazzino di diciassette anni appena sbarcato tra le monoposto sui grandi circuiti, piccolino con una tuta due volte più grande di lui e quel mezzo sorrisetto che riservava alle belle giornaliste. Non gli aveva dato tanta importanza, ormai lui stava per prendere il volo in mezzo ai grandi nomi della Formula Uno, corse con lui una stagione intera ma non si dimostrò un avversario temibile. 

L’aveva incontrato per la seconda volta al GP d’Australia tre anni dopo, Fabrizio si era appena laureato campione del mondo per la prima volta supportato dalla sua squadra e dai media che lo portavano sul palmo di mano. Ermal era entrato con il suo passo deciso e quella chioma voluminosa regalando quel suo tipico sguardo intenso a Fabrizio che rimase come sconvolto, era cresciuto e l’avevano messo a sedere sulla macchina perfetta per lui, quell’anno e quello successivo Fabrizio dovette sudarsi quel titolo mondiale, quel ragazzetto gli dava filo da torcere e non lo mollava nemmeno nelle peggiori piste. L’anno precedente ha avuto la meglio Ermal, all’età di ventitré anni aveva vinto il suo primo titolo mondiale mettendo Fabrizio sul secondo gradino del podio. Un colpo che Fabrizio ancora sente vivido sulla sua pelle. 

_Venerdì 11 ottobre_

_Prove libere._

Il tempo non sembra migliorare, il tifone previsto arriva puntuale e nemmeno le gomme da bagnato bastano, sbuffa frustrato Fabrizio masticando, in modo nervoso, una gomma da masticare. Sta seduto su uno sgabello nel box Ferrari, il casco in grembo, le mani su di esso tamburellano scandendo i millesimi di secondo.

«Fatti due passi con Nick, così agitato ti giochi le prove libere dato che hanno sospeso le qualifiche di domani.» tossicchia il capo scuderia. 

«Ma come?»

«Guarda il cielo, è già tanto se non hanno annullato la gara.» 

Sbuffa ancora Fabrizio posando il casco da qualche parte e muovendosi tra i piccoli corridoi rossi del box. 

Il circuito di Suzuka dorme solo dopo il coprifuoco imposto ai meccanici, durante il giorno decine e decine di visitatori occupano gli spazi a loro dedicati per vedere i loro beniamini destreggiarsi per il circuito. Fabrizio sorride a qualche fotografo alzando il pollice, respira l’aria frizzante a pieni polmoni lasciando che il respiro si calmi un po’ e tornando a ragionare in maniera lucida. 

«Che dici, facciamo due tiri con il pallone?» e Fabrizio lancia solo un’occhiata a Nick per farlo zittire, o almeno, rimangiare quello che aveva appena detto. 

Nick, però, non era in grado di stare a bocca chiusa nemmeno quando stava gareggiando, quel pivellino di appena diciannove anni aveva fegato sulla sua monoposto ma una lingua tagliente che poteva spezzare pure il ferro. Era successo diverse volte che, in conferenze e meeting, rispondesse a tono ai giornalisti facendo finire la squadra sulle copertine dei giornali sportivi non per i risultati, ma per comportamenti poco rispettosi.

«Sto cercando di concentrarmi.» tossicchia Fabrizio evitando di fare troppo lo stronzo con il suo compagno di scuderia. L’altro annuisce sistemandosi il cappellino sulla testa e «Che fai domani dato che abbiamo tutta la giornata libera?».

Fabrizio sbuffa però risponde comunque con un «Mi riposerò.» detto a denti stretti, si morde la lingua e, con una fatica immonda, chiede «Tu?»

Il ragazzino si illumina alla domanda del più grande, come se per la prima volta si fosse realmente interessato di lui. In realtà Fabrizio l’ha sempre considerato un ragazzo in gamba e faceva sempre il tifo per lui, pensa sempre che farà carriera, ha fegato e cuore e sa buttarsi in pista in modo intelligente. 

«Oh beh, i due piloti McLaren mi hanno invitato per una partita a Fifa da loro, dovresti venire pur...»

«Effettivamente spostare le qualifiche a domenica è stata un ottima giocata per gli sponsor, ma perchè farlo? Vediamo in queste condizioni chi è il pilota più veloce, no?»

Il gruppo di meccanici e piloti poco lontano dai die borbotta confuso dopo quell’affermazione, il moro si sporge per vedere meglio.

«Le qualifiche sono il momento adatto per spingere la macchina oltre i limiti, qua si vedono i piloti migliori, chi rischia davvero tutto per la vittoria.» Ermal concluse con un cipiglio serio a stropicciargli quel volto pulito che aveva potuto ammirare la settimana prima da molto più vicino; i due piloti AlfaRomeo incrociano le braccia al petto spazientiti da quell’affermazione.

«Mi permetto di dissentire.» si fa avanti Fabrizio spavaldo toccato da quelle parole. 

Gli occhi del riccio brillarono di sfida mentre tutti i presenti si illuminarono vedendo il pilota Ferrari. 

«Sentiamo, che cosa c’è di sbagliato in quello che ho detto?» ribatte Ermal.

«Tutto!» sbotta piccato «Parliamo seriamente, a te non importano realmente le condizioni della pista ma di gettare schifo sugli altri piloti per promuoverti!» 

Il più giovane ridacchia alle sue parole, da un’occhiata alle squadre intorno a loro e abbassa la testa.

«Hai paura Fabrizio?» 

Il moro rimase gelato. 

«Hai paura di correre?»

«Assolutamente no ma è pericoloso, non è tempo per mettersi al volante!» 

«Sa hai paura Fabrizio, stai a casa. Non è mondo questo per chi ha paura.» pronuncia incrociando le braccia al petto, gli altri piloti trattennero il fiato senza dimostrare alcuna reazione nei confronti dei due rivali. 

«Mi dispiace che tu possa pensare a questa cosa.» comincia il più grande, un cipiglio serio a oscurargli lo sguardo «Mi spiace tanto anche perchè quello che si è sempre buttato in ogni situazione sono stato io, ho sempre avuto più fegato rispetto a te. Mi dispiace Ermal ma ancora ti comporti da pivellino.» 

«Non rispettare i piani stabiliti con la scuderia non è avere fegato!» sputa l’altro. 

«Nemmeno la fortuna stabilisce la bravura di un pilota.» dice secco Fabrizio «In qualsiasi caso è confermato: le qualifiche si terranno domenica mattina prima della gara. Non c'è nulla da fare Ermal, hanno deciso per te.» concluse poi calmandosi un po'. 

China il capo senza smettere di guardare Ermal che, a sua volta, lo segue con lo sguardo. Si congeda con gli occhi del riccio impressi nella memoria, brillano di rabbia così scuri e decisi, non liquidi, non luminosi. Indistintamente, voltandosi, percepisce il calore di quella notte a Singapore, effettivamente non doveva essere così sbronzo per ricordarsi bene quei particolari ma proprio in quell’istante, mentre si allontana dal gruppo di piloti, ora scossi e in subbuglio per la breve conversazione tenutasi, sente indistintamente lo spettro di quel bacio ancora sulle sue labbra. 

«Lascialo perdere Fabrizio.» si riprende appena sente dei passi dietro di lui e una mano leggera sulla spalla «Lo sai meglio di me che lo fa solo per provocare!»

«Nick, perdonami ma preferirei rimanere da solo.» sbotta piccato allungando il passo senza dare al compagno il tempo per una risposta.

_Sabato 12 ottobre_

_Qualifiche rimandate._

_Ehi Fab, che dici di una partita alla playstation? Non fare il noioso._

Sbuffa sdraiato sul letto della sua camera d’albergo, Nick non lo voleva mollare nemmeno un secondo a quanto pare. Lascia il telefono sul comodino e lancia un’occhiata alle finestre che occupano interamente la parete alla sua sinistra: il cielo grigio e una leggera nebbia rendeva l’atmosfera fredda e immergeva la stanza in una torbida luce biancastra. Fabrizio carezza il piumone bianco facendo scorrere le dita sulle fitte e perfette cuciture, sistema meglio la testa sul cuscino e sente che dovrebbe fare qualcosa. La sua squadra gli ha proibito di riprendere in mano i dati della sua monoposto, gli hanno dunque concesso un giorno di assoluto riposo per tenerlo lontano dai box e paddock. 

Si stropiccia gli occhi sbadigliando stanco morto ma con quella tensione pre gara pungente sottopelle, è nervoso perché quelle qualifiche saltate lo fanno mandare il sangue al cervello e non poter guidare un po’ non lo fa stare tranquillo. 

Il telefono vibra ancora sul comodino: 

_Allora, ti va o no?_

Fabrizio storce il naso e digita velocemente sulla tastiera: 

_Grazie Nick ma vado in palestra ora, magari faccio un giro più tardi._

E prende una decisione alzandosi a forza dal letto e infilandosi il suo paio di pantaloncini da allenamento, si passa una mano tra i capelli ora arruffati dal sonno e dalla stanchezza. Raccatta il necessario, si infila le cuffiette nelle orecchie e, tastando le tasche per accertarsi di avere la chiave della stanza, apre la porta e si inoltra nel lungo corridoio del suo albergo. Distratto pigia il bottone per chiamare l’ascensore quando il telefono gli vibra nuovamente in tasca, con un gesto rapido lo afferra leggendo il nome della persona che lo stava chiamando. In fretta e furia fa scorrere il dito sullo schermo portandosi il telefono all’orecchio. 

«Buongiorno, che cosa succede Carlo?»

« _Ciao Fabrizio, non ti allarmare, immagino che non sia successo nulla di grave.»_ e il moro si morde la lingua lasciando che il suo capo scuderia continuasse il discorso. 

« _Ascolta, mi hanno informato di una certa tua lite con un altro pilota. Adesso, so che siete grandi e vaccinati tutti quanti però se ciò arriva disgraziatamente alla stampa, diventiamo dei pagliacci. Non trovi?_ » 

«Si ha ragione è che … mi sono fatto trasportare dalle emozioni e non era mia intenzione dare spettacolo.» confessa con tono sommesso.

« _È pensare che quando mi hanno riferito che sei stato te e non Nick mi è venuto un colpo al cuore._ » Fabrizio ridacchia per alleviare la tensione. « _Fammi solo un favore. Scendi a patti con Meta, parlaci e sistema il casino. Non possiamo permetterci un ulteriore articolo per queste cazzate._ » il tono torna d’un tratto serio e Fabrizio annuisce pallido in volto. 

« _Bene Fabrizio, non giochiamoci il mondiale dato che tu e Ermal avete tre punti di differenza in classifica._ » e si congeda dopo qualche altra raccomandazione. Il pilota suda freddo, scrolla le spalle riponendo le cuffie in tasca, sospira e di nuovo pigia il pulsante di chiamata dell’ascensore non notando che, quest’ultimo, era già stato occupato. 

Sbuffa frustrato per la pesantezza della situazione, preme il pulsante di nuovo in modo nervoso, batte il piede a tempo alzando gli occhi al monitor che indica a che piano è attualmente l’ascensore. Tiene d’occhio l’ora e conta i secondi prima che le porte si aprano davanti a lui, pensare che la mattinata era iniziata storta e ora si era incrinata ancora di più. Fabrizio è sempre stato convinto che una situazione non possa peggiorare rispetto a come era partita in precedenza, è sempre speranzoso e fottutamente ottimista per qualsiasi cosa, quando parte con il piede sbagliato ha sempre quel “tranquillo, tutto si risolve” anche quando è al penultimo giro ed è incollato al settimo e non riesce a passare. Eppure tutto questo non l’ha mai tradito, queste sue sensazioni l’hanno sempre aiutato con determinazione e, pure con un pizzico di fortuna, tornava a casa sempre soddisfatto. Quella mattina no, non si sarebbe sistemato nulla, non avrebbe cavato il ragno dal buco e sarebbe tornato a casa senza il fegato. 

Si aprono le porte davanti a lui, e pensare che Fabrizio chiede solo una tregua da tutto quel grande casino, e pensare che vorrebbe solo godersi la giornata libera come tutti gli altri piloti ma, non ci può essere scherzo più grande di trovarsi Ermal Meta con quegli occhioni da cerbiatto puntati su di lui in quell’ascensore. La tentazione di dire “prendo il prossimo” è tanta ma, zitto, varca la soglia e pigia il pulsante del piano terra. Le porte si chiudono davanti a loro. 

«Sei ancora arrabbiato?» rompe il silenzio Ermal, non lo può vedere ma lo può immaginare quel sorrisetto sbieco sulle sue labbra mentre parla alle sue spalle. 

«Tranquillo, non mi cruccio per una ragazzetto come te.» risponde pacato. 

L’altro ride come se gli fosse stata raccontata la battuta del secolo, Fabrizio sente il nervoso farsi strada nelle vene ma ha capito che deve canalizzarlo tutto altrove ed aprire i chakra in certe situazioni. 

«Sai che sei molto simpatico» continua il riccio. 

«Lo prendo come un complimento.» tossicchia Fabrizio incurvando le spalle.

«Beh dovresti.» e il moro non capisce, continua a non capire quella strana attrazione nel confronti dell’altro che vorrebbe, sì, prenderlo a cazzotti ma vorrebbe anche prenderlo e sbatterlo al muro e baciarlo. Fabrizio scaccia velocemente quell’immagine dalla testa scrollandosi, continua a non capire perché quel dannato pilota lo fa sentire profondamente in disaccordo con se stesso. 

Le porte si aprono e un leggerò _diin_ li accoglie nella lobby dell’hotel, Ermal gli passa davanti e gli sorride con quello sguardo, quello che anche alla premiazione in Russia gli ha riservato. Niente astio, niente sfida, nessun cruccio. 

«Passa una buona giornata, Bizio!» 

Fabrizio interdetto rimane lì a fare la bella statuina fino a che le porte dell’ascensore non si chiudono di nuovo davanti a lui. Quel _Bizio_ , quel fottuto nomignolo che gli riservava da un anno a questa parte, quella _i_ trascinata eppure così affascinante pronunciata da lui in qualsiasi contesto. Lo odia, lo odia con tutto il suo cuore, pigia il pulsante per far riaprire le porte, scatta come un corridore nell’ingresso cercando quella chioma riccia tra i turisti che popolavano lo spazio con i loro enormi bagagli. Lo cerca disperato, come se cercasse sua mamma all'aeroporto dopo settimane lontani, lo sguardo perso notando che la persona da lui cercata non è da nessuna parte finché lo vede, finché lo trova poco lontano da lui. Lo rincorre fino a che non si trova a pochi passi da lui, la mano ad afferrargli il braccio e a trascinarlo in quel corridoio secondario chiuso da una porticina, forse è un gesto da pazzo. 

Fabrizio la smette di farsi paranoie e di chiedersi _se_ , _forse_ , _quindi_ perché per la prima volta spegne il cervello e lascia solo che sia il cuore a decidere senza tirare la moneta chiedendo testa o croce. 

Un «Fabrizio, cosa stai facendo?» esce sommesso dalla bocca del riccio, ma è una frazione di secondo prima chiudere la porta dietro di sé, fargli sentire le spalle al muro e appoggiare le sue labbra su quelle sottili di Ermal. 

Sente profondamente che tutto questo è sbagliato e si aspetta un pugno in pieno viso a spaccargli lo zigomo ma non succede, ma il più piccolo non si scansa anzi si scioglie sotto la sua presa e posa le sue mani sul volto di Fabrizio chiedendo che quel bacio si facesse più intimo e appassionato. Fabrizio lo fa, lo tiene stretto a sé con il cuore che minaccia di saltar fuori dal petto e lo bacia pensando che forse è quello che ha sempre voluto fare. Sente, però, due mani poggiarsi sul suo petto ed allontanarlo con forza, in principio non capisce ma non oppone resistenza e indietreggia di un paio di passi lasciando andare Ermal. 

Ha fatto una cazzata, l’ha fatta e non sa nemmeno spiegarsi come abbia potuto comportarsi così.

«Fabrizio … io non penso sia giusto tutto ciò.» e arriva come uno schiaffo in piena faccia.

«Io non … mi dispiace.» si arrende all’evidenza e pronuncia abbassando lo sguardo.

«No, non ti devi scusare.» ribadisce Ermal con tono chiaro. 

«Ermal ascolta, mi dispiace ok? Non dovevo assolutamente baciarti nè ora nè a Singapore. Il problema è che mi sono reso conto da solo dell’enorme sbaglio che ho appena commesso.» sospira tentando di far calmare il cuore che martella nel petto. Cosa gli è preso? Perché proprio Ermal? Perché l’ha baciato?

«Fabri, io non penso di poter ...»

«Ermal.» lo richiama puntando i suoi occhi in quelli del più piccolo che al sol sentir dire il suo nome si raddrizza con la schiena. I ricci sfatti, le labbra rosse e quegli occhi così strani in quel momento. 

«Forse è meglio che vada.» tossicchia poi. Fabrizio annuisce appena senza seguirlo con lo sguardo mentre il riccio si allontana e chiude la porta dietro di sé.

Sente di aver fatto un errore madornale, sente di aver buttato tutto all’aria per aver ceduto alle sue emozioni. E’ tutto un casino, è un casino e non sa come uscirne perchè il vero problema, per lui, non è l’azione compiuta ma i sensi di colpa che attanaglieranno il cuore. Non poteva fare come tutti gli altri piloti, portarsi le ombrelline nei paddock e ammaliarle con il loro fascino da pilota automobilistico che gioca con la morte. 

Tira un sospiro stropicciandosi gli occhi, sfrega le mani controllando che non ci fosse nessuno in quel corridoio secondario, cava il cellulare dalla tasca e compone il numero di casa. 

Deve distrarsi un po’.

_Domenica 13 ottobre_

_Qualifiche e giorno di gara_

Oggi Fabrizio ha tutto da perdere e tutto da guadagnare, non ha scuse, non ha niente per la testa se non la sua classica motivazione che l’ha sempre portato a dare il massimo. Scosta le tende e guarda fuori, un piccolo spiraglio di luce buca la coltre nera notturna che, anche alle sei del mattino, ricopre la città. Non vede nubi, non piove ma fuori sarà certamente umido e il circuito di Suzuka non è di certo una passeggiata, è tecnico ed è per chi usa la testa dato che il sessantaquattro per cento del tracciato è formato da curve con ampio diametro, adatte per far raggiungere la macchina i duecento chilometri orari. Doveva iniziare a riscaldare bene i muscoli del collo, le forze sono talmente alte che a quelle velocità la spinta laterale in curva è di circa duecento chilogrammi. Una follia. 

Cerca il suo berretto rosso in valigia mentre il suo telefono vibra sul comodino, di sicuro Nick che lo avvisava di essersi alzato dal letto, alla buon’ora. 

Sente bussare alla porta, stupito guarda la sveglia che segna le sei e undici minuti e si chiede chi mai possa essere, lasciandosi tutte le paranoie alle spalle si alza dalla sedia e si dirige verso la porta. Gira il pomello e dopo avere sentito un _clack_ secco questa si apre scoprendo una figura familiare.

«Ehi Fabrizio, scusa l’orario.» 

«Ermal?» si sporge dalla soglia per vedere se ci fossero degli occhi indiscreti nel corridoio. Gli fa un cenno rapido di entrare e il riccio sguscia dentro chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. 

«Cosa ci fai qui?» sussurra stizzito sbarrando gli occhi.

«Non ho chiuso occhio questa notte.» sputa Ermal sincero. Fabrizio incrocia le braccia al petto per esortarlo a continuare. Il più piccolo prende un lungo sospiro per poi:

«Dopo quel bacio ho avuto una gran paura.» inutile dire che Fabrizio sgrana gli occhi, inutile dire che tutte quelle paranoie soffocate ora stavano tornando a galla.

«In quel momento mi sembrava abbastanza sbagliato quello che stavamo facendo.» continua il riccio levandosi il cappellino Mercedes e appoggiandolo sulla scrivania.

«Calma gli animi Ermal» sbotta Fabrizio «Io continuo a non capire.» e si porta una mano alla testa cercando l’angolo del letto per potersi sedere. 

«Pensi che ci abbia visto qualcuno?» soffia Ermal senza mollare il secondo con lo sguardo.

«No, non penso. Non c’era nessuno in quel corridoio.» e l’altro annuisce serio in volto. 

«Ermal, io davvero non volevo darti questo cruccio...»

«Non vuoi per me o per te stesso?» eccolo che arriva con le sue classiche domande pungenti. 

«Io - io penso per me stesso.» ammette abbassando lo sguardo.

«Fabrizio, io non vorrei essere un problema per te, in realtà.» ammette Ermal torturandosi le mani. Fabrizio è come fuori di sé, non riesce ancora ad ammettere che quel gesto è stato davvero dettato dal cuore e non da chissà quale strano pensiero.

«E’ difficile, Ermal, in questo mondo.»

L’altro annuisce appena con aria sconfitta, cala il silenzio nella stanza e solo gli occhi si cercano come per carpire una conferma vera, uno spiraglio di luce da qualche parte. L’atmosfera viene rotta dallo squillare del telefono di Fabrizio ancora sul comodino, lancia uno sguardo al compagno, «Penso sia Nick.» sussurra.

«Ma certo, dobbiamo andare!» sbotta subito entusiasta l’altro, si sfrega le mani per poi: «Speriamo non piova troppo, vogliamo divertirci noi vero?»

Fabrizio sa bene che questo suo cambiamento di umore improvviso è legato al fatto che volesse rompere l’imbarazzo per potersi lasciare alle spalle quella strana situazione, lo ringrazia per averlo fatto.

Ermal, prima di aprire la porta, si volta verso Fabrizio per poi dire un: «Ci vediamo in pista, eh Fabbrì.»

«Aspetto di vederti nel mio specchietto retrovisore» pronuncia poi con un mezzo sorrisetto a curvargli le labbra.

***

Parte quarto, dietro le due Mercedes e di fianco alla Renault. Nick è dietro di lui e gli sta alle spalle come previsto nello schema di gara, nessuno sgarro e concentrazione per portare a termine anche questo circuito. 

Si sistema meglio i guanti ed impugna il volante, preme dolcemente l’acceleratore e si accoda al terzo pilota per iniziare il giro di riscaldamento gomme. Sterza dolcemente in maniera regolare quasi per scrivere delle lunghe _S_ sull’asfalto, Ermal parte con le _slick_ _1_ e non con le _intermedie_ _2_ come quasi tutti avevano previsto, lo vede saettare da una parte all’altra dietro al suo compagno di scuderia. Respira piano Fabrizio per calmare l’ansia che sentiva farsi strada nel petto, sull’ultimo rettilineo piano e in ordine si sistemano ai loro posti di partenza decretati poche ore prima. Muove il collo leggermente, più di quanto le protezioni gli possano permettere e scrolla le spalle. Si accende il primo semaforo e il piede tocca gentile il pedale dell’acceleratore, così ogni volta che uno dei cinque semafori si tinge di rosso. Fissa la luce emanata da quelle lampadine, il piede fermo e le mani sul volante pronte ad inserire la prima marcia, il motore ringhia sotto al suo sedile. 

Conta i secondi che lo dividono dalla partenza individuando già i vuoti di pista per potersi infilare e sorpassare i primi tre e sgusciare a fianco della monoposto di Ermal, giusto per poter vedere il suo riflesso nel suo specchietto sinistro.

Le luci si spengono di colpo e pigia il pedale dell’acceleratore fino in fondo, giù la frizione e inserisce la prima marcia, sterza bruscamente per restare sulla destra del tracciato e affrontare il rettilineo senza venir buttato fuori alla prima curva. 

« _Ottima partenza, hai Nick ancora alle spalle._ » e forse non è così facile guidare così, forse non ha la testa abbastanza concentrata per affrontare la gara se sta attaccato alla macchina argentata di Ermal. Forse non può davvero fare a meno di pensare a lui, _forse_. 

Scrolla la testa poco prima della curva uno, sterza il volante liberandosi dalla presa della Renault ingranando una marcia più alta senza raddrizzarsi e creando un vuoto per far passare Nick, Ermal gioca d’astuzia e, prima di affrontare le seguenti curve ad _S_ , riesce ad incastrare il suo compagno di scuderia e schizza al primo posto dando un gran distacco al resto dei suoi avversari. Fabrizio arriva ad inserire la marcia più alta rimanendo sulla scia della seconda Mercedes, ce l’ha in pugno in curva cinque stringendo la sua traiettoria e passando dall’interno, accelera e sguscia tenendo il volante con mani salde. La macchina perde aderenza e scivola di lato sbandando leggermente, Fabrizio impreca vedendo la macchina argentata schizzare in avanti. 

«Mi ha toccato, penso mi abbia toccato.» sbraita al microfono.

« _Ora controlliamo._ » e dopo un paio di secondi di silenzio, dai box riprendono con un: « _Danneggiamento della parte anteriore, box appena puoi._ »

***

Al cinquantesimo giro spaccato la Mercedes di Ermal rientra per il cambio gomme, Fabrizio ha l’occasione per piazzarsi in testa, spinge sull’acceleratore e inserisce una marcia dopo l’altra sul rettilineo. Suda, ha caldo e la gara è ancora lunga, le gomme aderiscono bene e ormai il tracciato è asciutto, supera i trecento chilometri orari appena vede Ermal uscire dai box. _Ora ha davvero tutto da perdere._

Scarica la tensione di dosso e si fionda di nuovo sul rettilineo, la Mercedes dietro di lui gli tiene strada senza mollarlo nemmeno in curva uno e due, scala e tiene una traiettoria pulita fino alla fine del raggio. Fabrizio impreca nel vederlo a meno di un secondo da sé, stringe i denti e inserisce una marcia più alta affrontando la sessione di curve successive. Sfida la velocità in una battaglia senza regole per conquistare la sua prima posizione nella classifica totale, sfiora i duecento chilometri orari in curva sbandando leggermente ma mantenendo salda la sua posizione. 

« _Fabrizio, stai facendo un buon giro. Hai Meta alle spalle e il terzo posto è di Nick._ » non risponde alla chiamata del box, piuttosto prosegue verso la curva undici così chiamata a _forcina_ per il suo raggio stretto e ostico. Scala la marcia, perde velocità, curva il volante ed è fatta.

Un forte fischio di freni attira la sua attenzione ma non può distrarsi, il rumore assordante delle gomme che stridono e poi uno schianto. Non può fermarsi, non può assolutamente abbassare la guardia ora.

«Cosa è successo?» chiede nervoso non vedendo più nessuna auto dietro di sé, un uomo ai lati della pista sventola _due bandiere gialle_ ³. 

« _Incidente sulla undicesima. La Mercedes di Meta è uscita di pista, entra la safety car⁴._ » comunicano. 

«Come è successo?» ribatte affrontando l’ultima _chicane⁵_ prima del rettilineo di partenza. Vede la safety car in lontananza e inizia a decelerare mentre vede la Ferrari di Nick nello specchietto farsi sempre più vicina. 

« _Deve aver perso aderenza, è finita fuori pista senza nemmeno accennare una frenata d’emergenza._ »

«Cosa vuol dire? Non ha frenato?» chiede decelerando.

« _Fabrizio, non lo sappiamo. La macchina è distrutta e hanno fatto fatica a recuperarlo. Ora concentrati, vai a finire questa gara!_ » e sbuffa in cuffia poco dopo aver chiuso la comunicazione con il box. 

Questo sport ha sempre fatto sudare freddo sua mamma da quando Fabrizio correva con i kart, la prima volta che ha fatto un incidente gli aveva ritirato il casco per non farlo più gareggiare, ma aveva capito poco dopo che non gli poteva tarpare le ali così. Quando ha corso per la prima volta in formula due, aveva pregato per una notte intera che non si schiantasse. Si ricorda però ogni sfumatura di quel lavoro, ogni fatica e ogni premio vinto, ogni fallimento e ogni rischio, ogni amico perso. Ogni ragazzo che perse la vita in quei circuiti inseguendo la velocità e gettandosi in azioni azzardate, in manovre errate, in casi del destino. Fabrizio non crede nel destino, nemmeno quando riuscì a distruggere la macchina e uscirne illeso sulle proprie gambe. 

***

Cammina di fretta per il corridoio lungo del suo hotel, la testa pulsa anche dopo aver riposato tutto il pomeriggio dopo la gara, si convince che è stanchezza quando sente la preoccupazione fargli pesante il cuore e non si dà pace sentendo un forte senso di colpa che gli attanaglia e gli stringe gola. Non è la vittoria, non è la coppa né i punti guadagnati per vincere il mondiale a farlo stare meglio, niente di tutto ciò gli ha sollevato il morale. Di sfuggita sa che Ermal sta bene ma è stata quella frazione di secondo e quello schianto in pista ad averlo fatto preoccupare, ora lo cerca tra le stanze e le figure con le tute argentate con il nome della scuderia tedesca. Il telefono continua a squillare in tasca, non risponde e non guarda nemmeno chi è, ha solo il volto del più piccolo nella testa e forse solo la voglia di stringerlo a sé.

Con passo svelto si para davanti a quella porta di legno scuro bussando, attende catturando il labbro inferiore tra i denti candidi fino a che la figura del riccio, sfatto e pallido in volto, gli si palesa davanti. 

«Ermal!» riesce solo a dire varcando la soglia della porta. 

«Fabrizio!» risponde di rimando l’altro ridacchiando vedendo lo sguardo preoccupato dell’altro. «Guarda che io sto bene, non ti preoccupare.»

Fabrizio sgrana gli occhi.

«Io… non volevo»

Il riccio ride buttando la testa indietro. «Ma Fabbrì, di cosa ti preoccupi?»

«Permetti, io mi sono spaventato a morte.» sbotta il moro.

«Ma dici sul serio?» si fa più vicino Ermal. 

«Ti sembra che stia scherzando?»

«Io sto bene, ho fatto ogni controllo e sto bene.» soffia il riccio abbassando lo sguardo. _Fabrizio ha già detto che lo odia?_ Ogni singola fibra del suo corpo prova quel fastidio pungente ogni volta che vede il riccio disarmato con lo sguardo da cane bastonato quando invece sa che quel ragazzo non è assolutamente così agli occhi degli altri. Fabrizio si contiene massaggiandosi il ponte del naso, strizza gli occhi capendo che per l’ennesima volta ha sbagliato tutto. 

«Ermal … » ma non fa in tempo di dirgli che, secondo lui, questa è tutta una pagliacciata e che dovrebbero smetterla di comportarsi così, che il riccio l’ha attirato a sé appoggiando le sue labbra fini su quelle di Fabrizio che, a sua volta, si scioglie e scaccia via ogni pensiero dalla sua testa. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Fabrizio ha trovato una persona più forte di lui in grado di scombussolarlo e tenerlo in pugno senza farlo sentire un completo idiota. Il cuore si ferma un attimo sentendo Ermal farsi più vicino, il contatto gli provoca un brivido che gli percorre tutta la spina dorsale facendolo tremare appena e schiuse la bocca solo per approfondire quel bacio. La mano del più piccolo si muove sicura tra i capelli di Fabrizio tirando leggermente le punte, il moro si lascia sfuggire un gemito sulle labbra dell’altro attirandolo tra le sue braccia e tenendolo stretto a se. Per una volta, Fabrizio, ringrazia il cielo di aver fatto un errore, di essersi lasciato trasportare dal cuore e non più dal raziocinio spietato che, a volte, metteva in gioco per nascondersi dalla sfera delle emozioni. Viene travolto dal profumo di Ermal, quell’essenza di fondo così vellutata e intensa che gli faceva girare la testa solo sentendola sul collo bianco dell’altro.

Il telefono di Fabrizio riprese a suonare in tasca, Ermal ridacchia sulla labbra dell’altro allontanandosi gradualmente solo dopo avergli lasciato un bacio sull’angolo destro della bocca, Fabrizio mugugna riaprendo gli occhi lentamente non sentendo più il calore dell’altro.

«Deve essere il mio capo scuderia» tossicchia Fabrizio cavando il cellulare di tasca.

«Giustamente vi aspettano per festeggiare» ridacchia Ermal con un sorriso sornione a curvargli le labbra ora rosse e gonfie. «Con me fuorigioco avete fatto doppietta sul podio.»

Fabrizio gli fa il verso togliendo la suoneria e smettendo di far suonare quel maledetto aggeggio. 

«Ma non ti sedere sugli allori caro il mio Mobrici, ce la giochiamo tutta in Messico!» 

«Calmati Ermal, non affaticarti troppo che sennò sarà una passeggiata per me vincere il mondiale.» si affretta a rispondere gettando un’occhiata all’orologio che portava al polso. 

«Vai Fabrizio, non serve che tu rimanga qua a lungo.» dice poi il riccio sporgendosi su di lui e lasciandogli un bacio leggero sullo zigomo. «Ci vediamo in Messico, Bizio.» e Fabrizio sa che dovrà levarsi quel sorriso scemo che ora gli curva le labbra. 

«Ancora due minuti.» si ritrova a dire, «Manderò Nick a raccattare le mie scartoffie in camera, almeno posso restare ancora un po’.» e lo bacia di nuovo.

***

Nick prende un sospiro leggendo il messaggio che gli era arrivato appena un minuto prima, fa schioccare la lingua sul palato muovendo un paio di passi verso la reception dell’hotel, con un sorriso smagliante e un perfetto inglese, domanda gentilmente ad uno dei suoi capi un passepartout motivando la richiesta. 

Con aria scocciata preme il pulsante di chiamata dell’ascensore lanciando una rapida occhiata allo schermo del telefono che aveva in mano, nessuna notifica. 

In fin dei conti Nick, è un ragazzo d’oro e tutti l’hanno sempre saputo: sempre sorridente, non si perde mai d’animo e con un futuro tutto da conquistare. Quell’anno, facendo due calcoli, ha capito di essere il pilota più giovane con una vittoria in formula uno, cosa che non rende tanto orgogliosa la madre quanto il padre. I motori sono sempre stati la sua passione e la sua famiglia si era indebitata fino all’osso per farlo correre nelle località più disparate nel mondo, Nick sognava di essere un grande campione, di scalare le classifiche e dominare i podi più difficili, di stappare bottiglie di champagne e alzare coppe una dopo l’altra, non era facile all’inizio perchè la paura comandava in pista facendogli sempre commettere errori banali ma che gli costavano l’intero lavoro. _Ultimo_ , lo chiamavano così e lui ci vedeva rosso e si infuriava perché sapeva di avere grandi qualità. E’ cresciuto e non ha mai smesso di correre e di credere realmente nei suoi sogni e si è preso quella rivincita quando, a diciotto anni e tre mesi, ha alzato la sua prima coppa dedicandola ai suoi genitori, a coloro che davvero credevano in lui. Il contratto in Ferrari, avere Fabrizio Mobrici come compagno di scuderia e una squadra unita che lo supportava anche quando riusciva a zittire i peggio giornalisti in conferenza stampa, è stato il coronamento di un piccolo sogno che da sempre teneva nel cassetto. Così, con l’umore alle stelle per quel suo secondo posto al circuito di Suzuka, inserisce la carta nella porta della camera di Fabrizio ed entra per raccattare quel malloppo di documenti firmati da consegnare al capo scuderia, fischietta un motivetto allegro facendo vagare lo sguardo nella camera finchè non vede il raccoglitore rosso Ferrari sulla piccola scrivania. Allunga le mani e la prende con un movimento rapido, nella penombra della camera però si accorge di aver fatto cadere qualcosa, un’ombra si è mossa ed è volata a terra da quel tavolo. Si china per vedere che cosa è caduto, tasta a terra fino a sentire, a pochi passi da lui, la visiera compatta di un cappellino, sbuffa e lo raccatta piegandosi sulle ginocchia. 

Si raddrizza con la schiena e, solo in quel momento, prima di posare l’oggetto sulla scrivania, si accorge che certamente non appartiene a Fabrizio. Sgrana gli occhi tenendo salda la presa su quel cappellino argentato con il logo Mercedes ricamato in nero.

_Non può essere!?_

_Fabrizio simpatizza per la Mercedes? Gli hanno offerto un nuovo contratto all’insaputa di tutti?_

Se lo gira tra le mani leggendo i vari sponsor attaccati ad esso: _Petronas, Monster Energy, Tommy Hilfiger_ ma non si spiega quelle due iniziali ricamate dietro. EM.

Di scatto si porta la mano alla bocca scioccato, _Ermal Meta?_

_Cosa ci fa il cappellino di Ermal Meta in camera di Fabrizio? Hanno parlato? Che cosa tramano?_

La sua mente, però, saetta a tutte le preoccupazioni che quell’avvenimento potrebbe portare: qualcuno potrebbe essere entrato qui e aver visto quel cappellino, questo potrebbe scatenare un putiferio. Cava il telefono dalla tasca gettando il cappellino nella valigia del suo compagno di squadra e, mentre compone il numero di telefono di Fabrizio, raccatta ciò che doveva realmente prendere e scappa letteralmente fuori da quella camera. 

La voce roca di Fabrizio risponde al di là della cornetta.

«Fabrizio, ti devo parlare.» comunica secco Nick. 

1: le _slick_ sono gomme di diverse mescole utilizzate tutte su strada asciutta.

2: le _intermedie_ sono pneumatici da bagnato ma vengono utilizzati su pista bagnata senza acqua stagnante, così come su asfalto quasi asciutto. 

³: _due bandiere gialle_ sventolate indicano una situazione di grave pericolo o, ad esempio, una vettura ferma in un punto pericoloso della pista.

⁴: la _safety car_ è una speciale vettura che entra in pista in occasione di situazioni rischiose per la sicurezza dei piloti. Al suo ingresso si entra in un regime di sicurezza di gara nel quale i piloti non possono sorpassare.

⁵: la _chicane_ , o anche detta variante, identifica una serie di curve in sequenza molto stretta di raggio contenuto per far decelerare la vettura prima di un tratto pericoloso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qua di nuovo, sempre tra alti e bassi vi lascio il nuovo capitolo.  
> Va abbraccio, grazie mille ❤️


	3. 📍 Messico.

_ Lunedì 21 ottobre. _

_ Città del Messico. _

Fabrizio ripone per l’ennesima volta il telefono in tasca, non sa più come fare per evitare di trovarsi intorno a sé decine di giornalisti con i loro microfoni puntati come fucili. Ha ricevuto almeno un centinaio di chiamate dopo l’articolo della settimana precedente in cui lui era stato citato con accanto il nome Mercedes. 

Aveva minacciato Nick di fargli sparire il casco nuovo preparato in occasione del gran premio del Messico per far si che non riferisse nulla, nemmeno una parola su quanto era accaduto in Giappone. Nick aveva disegnato, in modo teatrale con un dito, una croce sul cuore mimando poi di chiudersi la bocca con l’ago e del filo. Il pivello non riferisce mai nulla, poteva davvero fidarsi di lui.

_ Nick tenta di raggiungere l’ascensore il più in fretta possibile con il fiatone e il cuore che pompa nel petto come un dannato, finché vede il suo compagno di scuderia uscire dall’ultima porta del corridoio che sta percorrendo. Gli viene un infarto vedendo che era in compagnia del riccio Ermal Meta, in pigiama e mezzo sfatto ma, soprattutto, con le labbra premute su quelle di Fabrizio. Nick rimane come pietrificato, fermo come una statua di marmo, il fiato mozzato con la sensazione di aver appena interrotto qualcosa. La reazione degli altri due piloti non è da meno che, una volta ricomposti, hanno notato la presenza del pilota Ferrari nel corridoio. _

_ «Nick!» si affrettò a dire Fabrizio alzando l’indice e puntandolo verso di lui. «Tu non hai visto niente, vero?» _

_ «Io n-non ho visto n-niente.» ripete l’altro stringendo la cartelletta tra le braccia. Ermal fa uno scatto in avanti con l’intento di mantenere la situazione calma, «Io continuo a non capire.» si permette di aggiungere poi Nick. «Ma voi due non vi odiate?» _

_ I due si scambiano uno sguardo capendo che effettivamente non è quello il momento adatto per spiegare (e spiegarsi) certe dinamiche e situazioni, piuttosto ad entrambi premeva il fatto che Nick li avesse visti.  _

_ «Comunque è successo un casino» tossicchia Nick ricordandosi improvvisamente il vero scopo della sua preoccupazione.  _

_ «Nick, parla! Non lasciarmi sulle spine.» s’affretta dire Fabrizio incrociando le braccia al petto. _

_ «Ho trovato il cappellino di Ermal nella tua camera.» _

_ «E con ciò?» domanda Ermal confuso. _

_ «E con ciò vi dico che qualcuno può averlo visto e potrebbe mandare nei casini Fabrizio» soffia Nick tentando di tenere un volume basso della voce. _

_ «Ma cosa stai dicendo?» farfuglia il moro sporgendosi verso il suo compagno di scuderia. _

_ «Dico solo che c’è gente che farebbe carte false per vendere informazioni.» sbuffa Nick.  _

_ «Ma chi potrebbe entrare in camera mia?» domanda confuso Fabrizio. _

_ «La cameriera che rassetta la camera?» tenta Ermal tenendo il tono di voce basso. _

_ «Quindi tu mi stai dicendo che la cameriera potrebbe ...» _

_ «Sì, potrebbe!» _

_ Fabrizio trattiene una risata «Smettila, non potrà mai succedere!» _

E invece è andata anche peggio. Poco dopo il suo ritorno a casa, Carlo l’aveva chiamato perchè si era trovato un delizioso articolo di giornale per ogni testata giornalistica sportiva, ci mancava poco che non si pigliasse un infarto vedendo il suo pilota indossare la tuta argentata Mercedes. Fabrizio non sapeva più che santi chiamare per far si che, ovunque andasse, non ci fosse un giornalista piazzato che lo tempestasse di domande sul presunto contratto con la casa automobilistica tedesca. E’ una pazzia, si è sentito allo scoperto e controllato per la prima volta in vita sua anche se non è mai stato seguito e bombardato di domande, la sua partecipazione nel mondo automobilistico l’ha sempre abituato a questo stile di vita. Non ha la notorietà di un calciatore di Serie A ma ha il suo seguito, ha i fan Ferrari e gli appassionati di quattro ruote che lo conoscono per certo. 

Andrea lo tiene per un braccio mentre fende la calca di giornalisti sportivi che l’hanno aspettato nell’area arrivi dell'aeroporto, Fabrizio si calca il cappellino sulla testa e abbassa lo sguardo per evitare di essere ripreso dai mille fotografi assiepati in quel piccolo spazio. 

«Dove sta il taxi?» domanda inviperito il suo agente alle guardie che li stanno scortando verso l’uscita. Il moro può solo sentire lo spettro delle domande che i giornalisti gli porgono, le parole rimangono nell’aria e si mescolano: 

_ Perchè hai tradito la Ferrari?  _

_ Tu ed Ermal non siete grandi rivali? _

_ Toto Wolff ti ha promesso una paga più alta?  _

_ Cosa ci nascondi? _

_ Nick è profondamente deluso dal tuo comportamento, rimarrete ancora amici?  _

La testa gli gira all’impazzata, le gambe si fanno molli e fa fatica a respirare, sente indistinatamento il panico nel petto e il suo mondo sgretolarsi sotto i piedi, il suo bel castello fatto di passione e duro lavoro cadere davanti ai suoi occhi.

_ Venerdì 25 ottobre. _

_ Prove libere. _

«Fabrizio parliamo seriamente per l’ultima volta.»

«Carlo, non so più in che lingua dirlo, abbiamo parlato e basta! Non nascondo niente, non ne avrei il motivo!» Fabrizio è al limite.

Carlo si alza dalla sua postazione nel retro dei box, sospira e in fondo sa che è tutto frutto di un malinteso, il moro è demotivato con il morale a terra. 

«So che mi parli con il cuore in mano e so che forse nemmeno Meta l’ha fatto con cattive intenzioni… »

«E’ stata una dimenticanza!» sbuffa frustrato «E’ venuto da me la domenica mattina, l’ho fatto entrare in camera e abbiamo chiarito.»

Il suo capo scuderia è preoccupato, questo può solo far mettere in cattiva luce la squadra e non far rimanere concentrato il suo pilota. Annuisce allora alle parole del moro, con lo sguardo livido e poche parole lo congeda lasciandolo ai suoi riscaldamenti prima delle prove libere. Lo guarda allontanarsi senza proferire parola, la porta rimane spalancata e vede i meccanici stretti nelle tute rosse esercitarsi per la gara di domenica. Sbuffa ancora e ancora levandosi gli occhiali e massaggiandosi il ponte del naso, strizza gli occhi ma la sensazione che tutto quello fosse solo stata una giocata da parte della scuderia avversaria non lo abbandona. Dovrà conviverci.

***

Sistema il microfono davanti a sé e si slaccia il colletto a strappo della tuta che ancora indossa, Nick occupa il posto accanto al suo e confabula fitto fitto con i piloti Renault e AlfaRomeo. Davanti a loro i giornalisti si accomodano in fibrillazione nella sala conferenze adibita per le interviste post gara, hanno i loro taccuini in mano e i più giovani allungano i loro telefoni per registrare ogni parola detta e riportarla fedelmente nei loro articoli, Fabrizio già suda freddo ma non lo lascia trasparire assumendo quel suo classico atteggiamento da spaccone. Tamburella con le dita sul tavolo a cui è seduto, attendono solo l’arrivo dell’ultimo pilota per poi iniziare finalmente quella tortura a cui tutti sono sottoposti, nella quale vengono messi al vaglio errori e distrazioni anche quando il giro e la gara erano stati perfetti. Poi arrivavano le domande più scomode e quelle private che facevano andare su tutte le furie il suo compagno di squadra, sa però perfettamente che oggi non c’è spazio per gli altri piloti ma solo per lui. 

La sala stampa rizza le sue antenne appena vede entrare Ermal Meta ancora con i ricci sfatti e il fiatone, si siede subito a fianco del moro bofonchiando un: «Perdonate il ritardo ma sapete, stavo correndo in pista.» le persone in sala ridacchiano sommesse.

I moderatori si posizionano a lato della sala, le macchine fotografiche sono pronte e già i giornalisti alzano la mano per iniziare a porre le loro domande, Nick continua a ridacchiare e non la smette nemmeno quando il primo si alza in piedi afferrando il microfono che un ragazzetto gli sta porgendo. 

«Per Fabrizio, ciao! Voglio proprio essere il primo a farti la domanda che magari ti aspetti: ci spieghi che cosa stai tramando?»

Eccola. Una secchiata di acqua fredda. 

Prende un profondo respiro per calmare la rabbia che sente divampare nel petto. Si accomoda meglio sulla sedia poggiando i gomiti sul tavolo e sporgendosi leggermente in avanti verso il suo microfono, si schiarisce la voce.

«Signori, quello che ho detto non ho voglia di ripeterlo troppo. E’ stato tutto un malinteso, io e Ermal durante le prove libere a Suzuka abbiamo discusso davanti ad altri piloti. Ci è stato chiesto di parlare e chiarire, ci siamo incontrati in camera mia e lì è successo quel che è successo. Non ho altro da dire.»

«E perchè si nasconde quando incontra i giornalisti per strada?» una voce si alza tra le altre e il ragazzetto messo come moderatore chiede di mantenere il silenzio. 

«Perchè non mi sembra in caso scrivere articoli su una soffiata che potrebbe non essere vera.» sputa di rabbia Fabrizio.

«E lei Ermal, non è un piano costruito ad arte per incastrare il suo rivale?» Fabrizio capta la domanda e, questa, mette in moto in lui una serie di dubbi che per un attimo gli annebbiano la vista. Gira lo sguardo verso il suo compagno, il riccio guarda la sala con sguardo vacuo e non accenna nemmeno a rispondere come interdetto da quella domanda. Il moro lì vicino gli tira una gomitata per fargli capire che cercano lui, deve rispondere e dire che era stato tutto un malinteso e non un modo per incastrarlo. 

Ermal rimane immobile, deglutisce e non risponde al richiamo del suo rivale. 

«Signori.» si schiarisce la voce poi poco dopo «Non potrei mai fare un simile sgarro, parliamo di un accusa pesante e non potrei riservare questo tipo di trattamento nemmeno nei confronti del mio più acerrimo nemico.» infine dice curvando le labbra in un mezzo sorriso come per tranquillizzarsi e tranquillizzare i presenti. Fabrizio si sente colpito nel profondo, non ci aveva mai pensato ed è caduto come un pesce nella rete del suo rivale; solo una persona molto vicina alla casa automobilistica tedesca poteva aver spifferato ciò che aveva visto. 

«Sono sicuro che si tratti di un enorme malinteso.» una voce amica si fa strada nel trambusto «Fabrizio e Ermal, per quanto si odino in pista, sono grandi amici fuori. Nessuno dei due vorrebbe mettersi sul podio facendo uno scherzo di questo tipo all’altro, sarebbe sleale e soprattutto non conforme alla loro personalità. Andiamo signori, preferiscono scannarsi in pista che tramite giornaletti sportivi.» ridacchia alla fine Nick compiaciuto per il suo discorso. «Giornaletti, senza offesa eh.» precisa poi tornando ad accomodarsi sulla sedia. 

***

«Dimmi la verità bastardo!» tuona Fabrizio prendendo Ermal per il colletto della tuta e sbattendolo con le spalle al muro. Il riccio si guarda intorno per vedere se ci fossero occhi indiscreti nel lungo corridoio. 

«Meta, rispondimi.» ringhia a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.

«Fabrizio non ne so nulla.» sussurra disperato l’altro portando le mani sull’avambraccio del più grande, lo sovrasta in altezza e lo tiene bloccato alla parete.

«Ermal, non costringermi.»

«A fare cosa eh? Mettermi le mani al collo?» sbraita l’altro dalla sua posizione.

«Ermal dimmi la verità, ne sapevi qualcosa?»

Il più piccolo prende un profondo respiro «Io non ne sapevo nulla.»

«Mi stai dicendo che questa cosa è stata organizzata?» e stringe la presa sulla tuta dell’avversario.

«Fabrizio lasciami.» raccoglie questa supplica, il moro muove un paio di passi indietro inchiodandolo con la sguardo. Ermal si sistema una ciocca di capelli ribelli, «Il cappello non l’ho lasciato apposta nella tua camera, è stata una mia dimenticanza senza prestare attenzione a quello che facevo.»

«E allora se non te, chi?» chiede disperato il più grande facendosi più vicino. «Tu sai qualcosa che non mi vuoi dire Meta, dimmi la verità.»

Ermal si sente in trappola, lo si vede dai suoi occhioni da cerbiatto. Fabrizio sente che qualcosa non va seriamente, c’è qualcosa nell’altro che lo fa tentennare e gli fa totalmente perdere ogni minima fiducia che aveva riposto nei suoi confronti. 

«Arrivato al circuito mi hanno chiesto dove fosse il mio cappellino e come ben sai, sono obbligato ad indossarlo. Non ricordavo dove l’avevo messo, pensavo di non averle nemmeno portato con me ma ricordo di essere uscito dalla mia stanza con il cappellino in testa. Ripercorrendo nella mia mente i miei passi, mi ero accorto di averlo lasciato in camera tua.» parla chiaro Ermal. 

«Perchè mi dici questo.»

«Perchè poi ho comunicato alla mia squadra dove fosse il mio cappellino.» e si zittisce.

«Mi vuoi dire che quindi non è stato tutto un caso ma che è stato coinvolto qualcuno?»

Ermal alza le spalle come per far intendere che quella è la via più facile per arrivare alla risoluzione dell’enigma. 

«E tu non mi hai detto nulla» ed è la voce dura di Fabrizio a colpirlo in pieno volto. 

«Non ne sapevo nulla» sputa Ermal.

Il moro picchia il pugno sulla parete e il più piccolo sussulta, «Ermal ci bastava poco per buttare all’aria tutto quanto. Avrebbero potuto sbattermi a calci fuori dalla scuderia senza ripensamenti credendo alle parole dei giornalisti!»

«Non so che dire.»

«Cosa Meta? Cosa? Pensavo realmente di fidarmi di te, pensavo realmente ci fosse altro all’infuori della nostra rivalità.»

«Pensi male.» la voce bassa del ricco, «Fabrizio, non ti devi mai fidare dei tuoi avversari» e curva le labbra in un sorrisetto sfacciato. Il più grande ci vede rosso, prende il secondo per il colletto della tuta argentata per poi soffiargli sul muso «Stai attento rookie¹, non provocarmi.»

«Cosa mi fai Fabrizio, cosa vorresti farmi?» ma non riesce a finire la frase che un pugno gli colpisce lo zigomo e lo fa boccheggiare dal dolore. Fabrizio si allontana di un paio di passi, lo sguardo livido fisso sul più piccolo e nessuna traccia di pentimento nei suoi occhi. «Sei un bastando.» soffia poi. 

Nemmeno un secondo che il riccio si avventa sul rivale sferrando un gancio diretto al naso dell'altro, Fabrizio si scansa ma lo sfiora colpendogli l’occhio destro, d’istinto si porta una mano al viso sentendolo pulsare e pregando che non si gonfiasse. Ermal se ne approfitta della distrazione e tenta di sferrare un altro pugno ma va alla cieca; Fabrizio se lo scansa di dosso contrattaccando con un gancio storto e rozzo ma che comunque arriva a segno e colpisce il fianco dell’avversario. Ermal si accascia a terra con il fiato corto, allo stremo pronuncia: «Sei un cazzo di bastardo.» e Fabrizio raddrizza la schiena sentendosi un po’ in colpa. 

«Non volevo mirare alle costole» soffia sincero. 

Non sa cosa gli prende, è su tutte le furie e questo è certo. Si sente deluso e profondamente triste, forse davvero si deve dare una svegliata e non cedere ad ogni trappola che gli altri disseminano sul suo percorso. Il cuore torna a pulsare normalmente e lo sente distinto nel petto pensando quasi di riconoscere sistole e diastole, Ermal si tira in piedi a fatica stando curvo tentando di attutire il dolore sordo alle costole. 

Il moro sbuffa, fa quasi per andarsene lasciando l’altro da solo in quel corridoio polveroso ma il gesto del riccio è veloce, e senza rendersene conto ha le spalle al muro con lo sguardo del riccio fisso su di sé e quasi impotente rimane lì a guardarlo. 

«Cosa cerchi di fare?» soffia poi Fabrizio. 

L’altro non parla, delicato passa il dorso della mano sulla guancia sinistra dell’altro ora leggermente tumefatta e arrossata. 

«Fabrizio Mobrici, la mia più alta forma di autodistruzione.» sussurra l’altro a pochi centimetri dal viso del moro. 

«Che cosa stai dicendo?» sbuffa l’altro senza muoversi. 

«E’ colpa tua se mi sono ridotto così.» e dalla faccia interrogativa dell’altro capisce che deve delle spiegazioni dopo quella affermazione. «Ti ho visto per la prima volta in formula due e mai ho pensato che tu potessi diventare il mio peggior nemico. La tua insolenza, il tuo modo di fare, come correvi in pista. Il rookie che sbarcò in formula uno e vinse coppe su coppe, granpremi su granpremi staccando i suoi avversari e facendogli mangiare la polvere. Tu, Fabrizio sei stato in grado di farmi rimettere al volante dopo quell’ _ incidente  _ facendomi diventare quello che sono. Non so se ringraziarti o spaccarti la faccia.»

Il moro rimase come impalato, dritto e rigido. Non un movimento, non un singolo respiro e in apnea ripercorse il Gran Premio del Canada di due anni prima e di quelle sensazioni con cui viveva ogni gara da inesperto dopo un anno da pivellino ma con tante soddisfazioni con una vittoria mondiale già sulle spalle. Ermal, appena sbarcato tra le monoposto dei grandi campioni, gli stava sul collo e non demordeva ogni volta che vedeva il moro sul gradino più alto del podio. Proprio Fabrizio aveva scatenato in lui questa forza massacrante e impulsiva. Erano al cinquantesimo giro, entrambi con il motore a mille a rincorrersi sulla pista umida dalle piogge dei giorni precedenti. Una sequenza sbagliata, una frenata troppo violenta e si sono scontrati: Fabrizio è riuscito a tenere bene finendo solo fuori pista, Ermal no. Frattura scomposta di entrambe le gambe, un paio di costole rotte e una leggera commozione cerebrale, per gli standard dell’automobilismo tutto ciò era comparabile al farsi un graffietto ma, per un novellino che sogna in grande, è una vera disgrazia.

«Mi spieghi che colpa ne ho io?» sbotta Fabrizio.

«Perché tu Fabrizio Mobrici sei fottutamente magnetico.» soffiò con un filo di voce sulle labbra dell’altro. 

Fabrizio può sentire il profumo dell’altro e lo manda fuori di testa, fino a due secondi prima avrebbe voluto spaccargli la faccia, ora pende dalle sue labbra e la cosa lo fa incazzare perchè non dovrebbe essere affatto così. Sa che è stato tutto un errore, che sarebbe da malati continuare in questo tira e molla circondato perennemente da giornalisti e capisquadra. 

«Questo è l’ultimo, Ermal.» sussurra sulle labbra dell’altro. 

Lo bacia.

Lo bacia e lo attira a sé più di quanto riesca, è veloce, senza fiato, pura voglia di mettere un punto a questa situazione. Ha un retrogusto amaro, ebbro e di addio. E’ una sensazione che nessuno dei due riesce a comprendere: disturbata, rancorosa, segreta ma anche dolce. Se solo fosse successo fuori dai riflettori, dalle copertine sportive e di GQ, solo non fossero perennemente sotto l’attacco dei media Fabrizio l’avrebbe tenuto stretto a sé senza pensarci due volte. 

Affonda le mani tra i ricci scomposti chiedendo che il bacio divenisse più profondo, più intenso, quasi da stordirlo e non fargli ricordare il suo nome. Il contatto con la sua pelle gli provoca una scossa che gli percorre tutta la schiena, lo fa gemere piano contro le labbra del riccio che, di rimando, se lo stringe.

Un tonfo.

Un paio di passi attirano la loro attenzione. Con sguardo allarmato si scostano e cercano la fonte del suono smarriti e timorosi che qualcuno li abbia visti. Non respirano, non pronunciano una parola ma Ermal indietreggia piano dalla sua posizione.

«E’ l’ultimo...» 

Fabrizio rimane in ascolto.

«Ci vediamo in pista.» sussurra Ermal serio in volto. 

_ Domenica 27 ottobre. _

_ Giorno della gara. _

_ “Grazie per il collegamento. Buongiorno fan della formula uno, siamo giunti alla diciottesima prova del campionato mondiale duemiladiciannove, il cielo è nuvolo sull’autodromo Hermanos Rodriguez qua, in Città del Messico. Fabrizio Mobrici comanda la classifica riservata ai piloti, dietro lui solo Ermal Meta di casa Mercedes, oggi qualcuno potrebbe aggiudicarsi il titolo mondiale ma per far ciò il campione casa Ferrari deve salire sul gradino più alto del podio segnando il giro veloce con Meta che ricopre una quarta posizione o più bassa…” _

«Ragazzi...» e Fabrizio richiama i suoi meccanici a cui basta una parola per spegnere subito il monitor dei box che trasmetteva la gara con telecronaca. 

Respira profondamente, l’ansia gli blocca l’ossigeno nei polmoni e il peso del titolo mondiale gli pesa sul petto facendolo soffocare. Rimane seduto su uno sgabellino rosso fuoco, la gente intorno a lui si muove frenetica per riorganizzare treni di gomme e pezzi di ricambio, un paio di fan con al collo almeno una decina di pass, assistono alle procedure di controllo da vicino ma Fabrizio non si sente turbato da quegli occhi nuovi che osservavano meravigliati quel mondo strano. Tenta di concentrarsi e di ricordarsi i quattro chilometri di circuito, i punti chiave, i rettilinei e le curve lente dove si perde trazione e si scivola facilmente. Si infila le cuffie nelle orecchie per poi indossare il balaclava, con il casco sottobraccio raggiunge la sua monoposto. Ultimo sospiro prima di accomodarsi nell’abitacolo e inserire il volante nella guida posta davanti a lui, le cuffie gracchiano:

« _ Mi senti? _ »

« _ Forte e chiaro. _ » tossicchia.

« _ Due raccomandazioni prima di portarti in pista: occhio all’altitudine, dato che corriamo in altura dovrai gestire meglio la potenza e il consumo di carburante, occhio agli sprechi e al raffreddamento della power unit _ ² _. Seconda cosa: non farti distrarre, hai una grossa possibilità e non bruciarla. _ »

Fabrizio sceglie di non rispondere ma di alzare solo il pollice per far capire che aveva recepito il messaggio. Ha una grande possibilità e non può sprecarla, qualcuno gli picchia sul casco e Fabrizio alza lo sguardo.

«Mi dici che ti sei fatto all’occhio?» 

«Niente Carlo, mi sono fatto male.» tossicchia.

«Vi siete scazzottati?» chiede l’altro con quel tono sconsolato, caratteristico di quando qualcuno la combina grossa. 

«Non ho sedici anni.» sbotta il moro nervoso.

«Ma so chi sei Fabrizio.» dice il caposquadra con tono duro. «Io credo in te, credo in questa gara e nelle tue capacità.» continua dopo aver tirato un sospiro di sollievo, il tono si era fatto più dolce, più familiare e quasi paterno sconsolato dalla testa calda che si ritrova in casa (o nei box). 

« _ Ricorda Fabrizio parti in terza posizione, quarto Nick. Davanti a voi una RedBull e la Mercedes di Ermal. E’ il tuo circuito. Metticela tutta. _ » e sospira mentre i meccanici guidano la macchina sul rettilineo dei box. 

***

Se fosse per Fabrizio, con il morale sotto le suole, ora occuperebbe l’ultima posizione della classifica. Senza cuore e senza umore correrebbe solo per non fare un dispiacere a se stesso. Ma non è così.

Corre pigiando sempre più disperatamente il piede sull’acceleratore per staccare Mercedes argentata dietro di lui in seconda posizione, non ha altro da fare che strappargli dalle mani l’unica opportunità che ha il più piccolo di aggiudicarsi il secondo mondiale di fila. Stacca deciso alla prima curva per l’ennesima volta, curva il volante scalando le marce una dopo l’altra senza forzare troppo sul freno, scarta anche la seconda e la terza curva per poi gettarsi sul rettilineo di poco più di un chilometro e, appena inserisce l’ottava marcia, scala brusco in seconda per affrontare la quarta curva lanciando poi uno sguardo allo specchietto retrovisore e notando la mercedes argentata del riccio giungere da lontano. Si prepara alla prossima serie di curve che rendono il tracciato tortuoso e selettivo dato che sono molto strette e in sequenza. 

«A che giro siamo?» domanda sfinito il pilota al box.

« _ Mancano sette giri alla fine, vai così che stai andando alla grande. _ » gracchiano le cuffie.

«Meta, Ermal dove è?»

«Seconda posizione.»

Stringe la lingua tra i denti imprecando mentalmente, spinge il piede sull’acceleratore senza effettivamente volerlo ma dettato dalla rabbia che lo acceca e che gli fa piegare il volante come un automa. Sente il cuore farsi sempre più piccolo e, schiacciato dall’alta velocità, non sente più la fatica che fino a poco prima gli rendeva le gambe molli. Non molla e non demorde ma la monoposto argentata gli sta alle spalle e accenna un sorpasso ogni volta che Fabrizio prende una curva troppo larga creando un vuoto sulla traiettoria. Sente che non è più sana adrenalina e competitività ma voglia di sbattergli in faccia che era il migliore senza se e senza ma, sente il bisogno impellente di sbatterlo al muro per urlargli in faccia che si era fidato davvero di lui. 

Di nuovo sul rettilineo, in zona DRS³, lo nota pericolosamente vicino a lui, con il fiato sul collo perde leggermente aderenza perdendo velocità ma non si lascia certamente sorpassare, stringe il volante tra le mani e lo curva per affrontare le curve successive. E’ un testa a testa e per un secondo Ermal è al primo posto scartando il moro in curva tenendola molto stretta ma Fabrizio recupera subito e si riposiziona in testa. Taglia un’altra volta il traguardo ma la monoposto argentata non era più dietro di lui, confuso chiede: 

«Meta, dove è?» 

Dopo una breve pausa qualcuno dal box risponde: « _ Pit stop, ha grossi problemi con le gomme. Entra la safety car, contatto tra una Renault e una Redbull. _ »

Pigia leggermente il piede sul pedale del freno dando sempre un’occhiata allo specchietto di sinistra.

« _ Ermal è rientrato, per ora è quarto dietro Nick. _ » sospira leggermente senza ancora cantare vittoria ma per una frazione di secondo ammette di essersi rasserenato. 

Forse può aggiudicarsi quel tanto e ambito premio che si è sudato per tutto l’anno di gara senza crucciarsi molto sul destino del riccio. 

« _ Meta è passato, è in terza posizione e ha mandato in testacoda Nick. _ » 

«Nick è fuori?» chiede nervoso.

« _ Pensa a finire la gara, come finisce sarà sempre un successo. _ » 

Quella serenità è già svanita soppiantata da uno strano nervoso che gli faceva tremare leggermente le mani, aveva cantato vittoria troppo presto. 

Ermal non recupera la postazione e conclude terzo la gara, secondo un pilota RedBull e Fabrizio chiude in testa alla classifica segnando anche un giro veloce, non basta però per fargli vincere il mondiale. 

Infuriato Fabrizio raggiunge i box e agguanta il caposquadra.

«Meta ha mandato in testacoda Nick e nessuno fa nulla, lo lasciano sul podio?»

«Fabrizio calmati, so che avevi le carte in regola per vincere ma purtroppo ve la giocate domenica prossima in America.» tenta di calmare le acque e far ragionare il pilota. 

«Non mi interessa il mondiale, chiedo solo che il regolamento venga applicato.» risponde piccato.

«Non ci possiamo fare nulla. Ora siediti e recupera fiato che tra poco sali sul podio.»

Fabrizio sbuffa di nuovo, si appoggia con la schiena alla parete rossa dei box e osserva i meccanici iniziare le procedure di rimessa della macchina e la conta dei danni. Dovrebbe essere felice o, perlomeno, tranquillo per come era andata la gara ma sentiva ancora quel nervoso sotto pelle, quel fastidio pungente. Prede un sorso d’acqua e si terge il volto sudato con un asciugamano, scorge Nick che borbotta accanto ad un paio di meccanici poco distante e si chiede perché non può sentirsi in pace e andare a festeggiare con la squadra. 

«Fabrizio!» lo chiama qualcuno e subito cerca tra la gente chi avesse pronunciato il suo nome.

Tre commissari della FIA⁴ fendono la calca del box, Carlo spunta di lato con un’espressione interrogativa a stropicciargli il volto. 

«Meta è stato penalizzato, ciò che ha fatto al penultimo giro al vostro secondo è contro il regolamento. Ciò ha fatto sì che scendesse in settima posizione, questo fa di te il nuovo campione mondiale.» 

Non ha nemmeno la forza e il tempo di chiedere se tutto questo fosse uno scherzo che un boato lo accoglie poi sono solo abbracci e pacche sulle spalle, qualche “bravo” o “grande Fabri” giunge alle sue orecchie e può solo sorridere, può solo tranquillizzarsi e godersi quel momento. 

Coriandoli, foto, inni, giornalisti, fan e lo champagne bevuto direttamente dalla coppa stempera la tensione di Fabrizio precedentemente accumulata e sente solo le bollicine solleticargli la gola mentre prende un altro sorso, questa volta, direttamente dalla bottiglia. 

«Bizio?» e quella voce cattura la sua attenzione. Lo cerca, cerca i suoi occhi e lo trova poco lontano dal box, lo raggiunge. 

«Volevo congratularmi con te.» confessa serio.

«Sei sicuro?» tossicchia Fabrizio.

«In realtà no, volevo esserci io sul gradino più alto del podio.» sputa poi sincero.

«Classico per i piloti come noi.» ridacchia amaro Fabrizio.

«Non pensare che ora mi arrenda.»

«Mi auguro di no.» 

Ermal storce il naso abbassando lo sguardo ed appena lo rialza Fabrizio non può che notare quell’espressione turbata, inquieta e di scuse ma sa bene che non ha il coraggio di porgerle.

«Ci vediamo ad Austin, bizio.» e Fabrizio annuisce solo.

Ermal fa quello che il moro non si sarebbe mai aspettato, lo prende per un polso e lo abbraccia affondando il viso nella spalla del più grande. Fabrizio rimane interdetto ma ricambia stringendolo per le spalle e gli basta questo come gesto di scuse.

Dura poco, una manciata di secondi dopo Ermal allenta la presa e si allontana dall’avversario con quel suo classico sorrisetto di sfida a curvargli le labbra. 

«Non ti ci abituare.» ridacchia voltandogli le spalle.

Fabrizio sa che Ermal non cambierà mai. 

  
  
  
  
  


¹ Il  _ rookie  _ è un termine proprio dell'NBA ma utilizzato anche in formula uno per indicare uno sportivo esordiente che milita nelle varie leghe per il primo anno. Molte volte è interpretato come termine dispregiativo o offensivo come  _ matricola  _ o  _ mezza sega. _

² La  _ power unit  _ è una parte meccanica, introdotta su tutte le monoposto dal 2014, che soppianta il vecchio motore utilizzandone uno nuovo a propulsori divisi in sei blocchi. 

³ il  _ DRS  _ o anche Drag Reduction System è un dispositivo che riduce la resistenza aerodinamica per favorire i sorpassi. Sul tracciato ci sono zone precise dove un pilota lo può attivare solo se è a meno di un secondo da colui che lo precede una volta passato sul  _ detection point _ , ovvero il punto in cui viene calcolato il distacco tra i due piloti, per poi poterlo sfruttare all'interno della  _ DRS Zone _ .

⁴ la  _ FIA  _ è la Federazione Internazionale dell’Automobile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono tornata.  
> Dopo alti e bassi ho trovato tempo per concludere questa mia storiella, io vi ringrazio per essere arrivati fino a qui e vi chiedo di perdonare i miei errori. In questo momento difficile per tutti vi auguro tutto il meglio e vi mando un grande abbraccio.  
> Grazie.  
> ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi qua dopo davvero tanto tempo. 
> 
> In realtà questi due mi mancano tantissimo e leggere/scrivere di loro è l'unica cosa che mi rimane e quindi sono tornata con l'ennesima storia malata partorita dalla mia testa incasinata. Innanzitutto voglio ringraziare quelle personcine fantastiche me mi hanno sentito leggere e straleggere questa storia, dopo piccole anteprime e pianti ce l'ho fatta a pubblicare la prima parte. Grazie soprattutto ad Ambra e Ric, cuori miei. 
> 
> Grazie a tutti voi che siete arrivati a leggere fino a qui, vi abbraccio forte. 
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo. ❤️


End file.
